The spiral binding method has been used to bind cook books, blank paged note books used commonly in schools and for many other applications. The term "spiral" in this context is being used very liberally to include any type of multiple looped binding system such as coil bound books even if the binding itself is not a purely continuous spiral.
There is often a limit to the diameter of the binding coil which precludes the binding of books that exceed the diameter of the binding coil. Consequently, if a large volume is to be coil bound and the maximum diameter coil cannot accommodate such a large number of pages then the coil binding system can not be used.
In addition, it often becomes necessary to join individually spiral bound books together to form a single volume in order to keep the books organized in an orderly fashion. In the past, joining spiral bound books has been very difficult for the following reasons:
(a) removing pages from a spiral bound book is difficult without the aid of special book binding machinery; and PA1 (b) even if removing pages from one book were possible the diameter of the looped spiral is usually sized for the number of pages being bound such that adding more pages to a book may not be feasible.
Therefore, there is a need for a binding implement capable of holding together multiple sections of a large book, each section bound individually with a spiral binding, to form a single unit.
In addition, there is a need for a binding implement that can securely join a plurality of spiral bound books together to form, essentially, one volume made of distinct books. The binding implement should be capable of (a) simultaneously joining two or more books and (b) joining a series of previously joined books to yet another book by using another binding implement.